Currently, storage area networks (SANs) in which a server and a storage are connected via a high-speed network are used.
In the SAN, a fiber channel switch is used as a device connecting the server and the storage.
A conventional fiber channel switch is not equipped with a power saving function, and its ports are continuously being powered on even if there is an unused port. Therefore, there is a problem that power is wastefully consumed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-282859 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-41050).